crovenbreakfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Clubdcfdtl/Guidelines for creating a Cookies page
Below are some quick guides on creating a page about Cookies. I would like to document what developments about Cookies pages have been happening since my first visit. Cookies are major concerns to many editors, so much developments has been started from here. Also, you may see these cookie guidelines to be the longest, most complex of all. It's because many of these standards are reached by consensus and should never be violated. Since Reversion have a old guidelines about making a Cookie Page (Here), I updated a new one so you can see better. A blank template (a source code) is supplied at the bottom of the blog post so you can copy and paste easily when a new cookie is released. If you're looking for a good example, check out here: Gumball Cookie CookieInfobox You need to before you can create the infobox with CookieInfobox template. CookieInfobox consists of: Title - Upload Cookie Relay Icon. (Example: "File:Cookie0050_2nd.png") Then, fill with the cookie's official English name. Gumball Cookie Bubblegum Cookie Image - For most Cookies, there can be more than one appearances or costumes. You can use the Tabber syntax immediately below the Cookie's title. Below is the example syntax for the Gumball Cookie's infobox: Normal = |-|Running = |-|Exhausted = You can take appearances or costumes as much as you can, but please do not take any image that alters the Cookie's official costume or those with backdrops (i.e. Cookies seen in newsletters or while running), unless they are non-playable Cookies. Inserting the image for each "tab" can be done with typing . With the exception for Halloween costumes that have not been released, you should add . Notice that the image size is strictly limited to "200x200px". Don't forget to separate each tab with adding "|-|" between each image. For uploading, . Class - Simply fill in the cookie's class, just the letter: Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Release Date - The release date should be a full date, and if you don't know just leave it blank. 31 December 2015 December 31, 2015 31-12-15 Dec 31, '15 Skill - Cookie's Skill if you open a chest and you will get new Cookie. Here's example: If you get a new cookie, don't just tap it. Screenshot or write Cookie skill on your paper like this. "Uses Gumball Cannon to destroy obstacles. WARNING: Be prepared for some serious art." Pet (Best Combi) - You will meet that cookie may have more than one Combination Bonuses, but only list the combination that you see on the information box (when you're going to the Cookie Shop and tapping the cookie's figure). Mini Jackson No.2 Bonus (Combo Bonus) - This will be seen in the home screen when you select the correct Cookie/Pet combination before you play. Please write them as seen on the screen. If there is more than one combination pet, you can use the breakline " " to separate between each bonus. Don't forget to add the pet name again to differentiate which bonus belong to which pet. +1000 points for destroying an obstacle Unlock Goal - is the requirement you need to pass before you can buy the cookie with crystals or get from the chest. Please fill exactly as seen in Cookie Shop, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain the mistake later in Strategy or Trivia. If cookie is unlocked for specific Land, the unlock goal should be the link to the land page and brief details of unlocking the cookie. Reach Level 26 Reach Land 3 Reach Land 3 and Level 26 Crystal Cost - is how many Crystal you need to spend before obtaining the cookie. Crystal icon will be automatically inserted this time, so you just need to fill in the number. If Legendary Cookie, just leave this blank from the infobox and the system will automatically removes the tag. See Wind Archer Cookie for example. The table below shows the default cost for each cookie: Article Body The article body, sorted from top to bottom: Cookie Skill Book - A Cookie skill book that you can see in game. Thanks for User:아라 for making this Cookie Skill Book Template. Example: After that, just type in This will make sure the info box isn't on top of the first image. Quote - Can be used to highlight sentences or phrases that the cookie might have been spoke before. It is usually taken from Cookie Messages about you get New Cookie (explained on top). The default format is . No quotes to pick? Just skip this. Overview - You can summary the cookie's history, skill effect, or other content related to the cookie here, just like what you see in Wikipedia. A good overview will be around 2-3 paragraphs long. Don't forget to put the Cookie's name in bold. Skill - This column is for re-writing the skill effect described in each cookie's information box. Please do not modify the skill description, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain the mistake later in Strategy or Trivia. Description - Fill this section with the in-game description of the cookie. The same rule from Skill section apply here too. Don't forget to make the description in italic by adding two apostrophes (' ') on each paragraph. Magic Candy Effect - This one is invented by User:Clubdcfdtl. In here you can detail the specified cookie's enchanted power and level, along with tips and tricks to maximize the function of the cookie. You can also emphasize its advantage or disadvantage here, but keep in mind to be objective. This section can also be used to give details on the skill effect, ingredients to make Magic Candy or certain aspects of the specified cookie which has been incomplete, unclear, or perhaps to supply extra information that is necessary to be stated. Example are here. Template Ingredients Statistics - You don't have to worry about how to design table. For your convenience, the Blank Template of source code can be copy-pasted at the bottom of this guide. You just need to fill in some columns of our statistics table. |- |Level 3 <--Level--> |174 <--Energy--> |Gumball Cannon Lv.3 <--Skill--> |4 <--Needed Cookies--> | 3,200 <--Upgrade Cost--> | 8 <--Upgrade Reward--> Updates - This section is made to log all the changes regarding the Cookie's power or ability, and if significant, general responses from the game developer and/or players. Please emphasize on the difference before and after, so readers can determine how significant the update was. This is an example: * 21 December 2016 (1.49) ( Full date) ** Werewolf Cookie's Energy has been increased by 7% Article Bottom Cookie Messages - is the balloon box spoken by the cookie while you get new Cookie, while the game is loading (preparing the run) or click the Cookie in menu, and in Lobby when the Cookie is tired. You can list them all using the bullet list (or in source editor, using asterisk "*"). Trivia - This section is optional. You can fill this section with any interesting or amusing facts about the cookie, unrelated to the cookie's performance. Werewolf Cookie makes a sad puppy face when he gets lifted up from holes in Werewolf mode. She shares the same Jump and Slide audio files with Strawberry Cookie. Gallery - This section is also optional, and needed when you're about to include a related image supporting the article. The most common gallery included are the official newsletter of the release and a screenshot showing the cookie's power when it's working. The guide for creating a Gallery is . References - You can make a footnote or inserting a citation source, and showing them up at the bottom of the article. Click here for the . Category - Category helps managing articles and searching related items easier. If you're in source editor, for editing convenience please put the category tag at the bottom of an article. There are several types of category tag: *Tags for stating the cookie class, such as Category:Rare Cookies for Rare cookies. Navbox - Add the navigation box at the very bottom of the article with typing . Blank Template for Cookies Page ''' is.... Skill Description ' Magic Candy Effect Ingredients Statistics (Common = Level 13, Rare = Level 11, Epic = Level 8, and Legendary = Level 5) Cookie Messages New *Message 1 Loading Messages *Message 1 *Message 2 *Message 3 1vs1 Race *Message 1 *Message 2 *Message 3 Tired *Message 1 Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Footnotes Category:Rare Cookies Category:Blog posts